Was ich nicht weiß, macht Draco heiß
by Snuggles2
Summary: Ron: „O k., wer bist du und was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?“ HPDM Slash!


****

**_Was ich nicht weiß, macht Draco heiß_**

Autoren: Katze und Snuggles  
Summary: Ron: „O k., wer bist du und was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?"

Disclaimer: Nix uns, Rowling alles.

Info: Dies hier ist weder eine Story im eigentlichem Sinne, noch ein RPG, sondern ein Spiel zwischen mir (Snuggles) und Katze Ich habe mit einem Satz begonnen, sie hat ihn weiter geführt usw. Raus gekommen ist ein leicht Kitschiges Etwas, das ich ins Herz geschlossen habe **g**

* * *

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Harry Potter in einem fremden Bett aufwachte, gehalten von Armen, die ihm seltsam bekannt vorkamen.

Noch halb verschlafen - es war definitiv zu früh am Morgen - versuchte er sich an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern und sich in der fremden Umgebung zurechtzufinden.

Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan, sein Gedächtnis schien den gestrigen Abend einfach ausgelöscht zu haben, und so drehte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um, um wenigstens die Person, die ihn in einer warmen Umarmung festhielt, erkennen zu können.

Als er erfasste, was seine Augen ihm mitteilten, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Augen lieber hätte zulassen sollen und einfach diese Umarmung hätte genießen sollen, doch dazu war es jetzt zu spät.  
#Nein, bei Merlin, das bildest du dir nur ein, Harry, das ist nur ein böser Traum, nichts weiter!#

Vorsichtig lugte er zwischen den Fingern seiner Hand hindurch, die er sich vor die Augen gehalten hatte um diese "Erscheinung" nicht zu sehen, beziehungsweise ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu verschwinden, denn sie war ja nur ein böser Traum, aber sie war nicht verschwunden!

Und als sei diese Tatsache alleine nicht schon schlimm genug, nein, das blonde Etwas, in dessen Arme er garantiert weder beim einschlafen noch beim aufwachen gehörte, regte sich - und schlug die Augen auf, bevor er es verhindern und sich aus dem Staub machen konnte.

#Verdammt, das ist nicht gut, ganz sicher, überhaupt nicht gut, ich muss mich an letzte Nacht erinnern, das darf einfach nicht wahr sein.# Doch es war wahr, verschlafene silbergraue Augen blickten ihn träumerisch an und um den Mund seines Gegenübers spielte ein glückliches Lächeln.

Moment, glücklich? Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, war das da vor ihm Draco Malfoy, Eisklotz aus Slytherin und bekannt dafür erhaben, arrogant und gefühllos, aber NICHT, man betone, NICHT glücklich und verträumt zu gucken!

Eben dieser gefühlslose Eisklotz aus Slytherin zog ihn in diesem Moment an sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, um sich dann ganz eng an ihn zu kuscheln.

#Oh Oh- nicht gut, gar nicht gut# Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte Harry auf Draco Malfoy hinab, befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, setzte sich auf und rückte fast panisch ein Stück nach hinten.

Draco hob überrascht sein Gesicht und sah Harry fragend an: "Stimmt etwas nicht, Harry?"

"Was geht hier vor, Malfoy? Was um Merlins Willen tust du mit mir in einem Bett-" Sein Blick glitt etwas tiefer und dann, nun endgültig panisch, an sich selbst hinunter, er lief feuerrot an und zog die Decke fest um sich - "Und vor allem nackt!"

"Du hast es vergessen, ich hatte es befürchtet! Wie konnte ich mich nur dieser Hoffnung hingeben?", resigniert und sichtlich betrübt drehte Draco Harry den Rücken zu und erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett, um dann mit schnellen Schritten im Bad zu verschwinden..

#Ok, Harry, ganz ruhig, jetzt noch mal von vorne: Du bist aufgewacht und lagst nackt in Draco Malfoys, wohlgemerkt ebenfalls nackten, Armen. Dann ist er ins Bad und hat gesagt, er hätte befürchtet, dass du es vergessen hast. Soweit schön und gut fragt sich nur, was, Harry Potter, kannst du vergessen haben, dass das hier rechtfertigt?#

Während Harry noch grübelnd im Bett lag, lehnte Draco im Bad an der Wand und versuchte mit seinen Gefühlen klarzukommen, er hatte es gewusst, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, wie hatte er nur zu hoffen gewagt... er war doch echt selbst schuld an der ganzen Sache, am liebsten würde er sich selbst Ohrfeigen.

Fahrig fuhr er sich über das Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Im selben Moment stellte er fest, dass das ein großer Fehler war, denn nun schossen alle Bilder des Gestrigen Abends wieder auf ihn ein.

Es war so wunderschön gewesen, Gesten und Worte fielen ihm ein, Szenen spielten sich vor seinem inneren Augen hab, er hatte das Gefühl als würden SEINE Berührungen noch immer auf seiner Haut brennen, seufzend öffnete er die Augen: #nein Draco, er weiß von nichts, und du musst das auch wieder schnell vergessen!#

'Ey, Moment mal, du bist Draco Malfoy! Du wirst ja wohl Mittel und Wege haben, ihn wieder daran zu erinnern, Alkohol hin oder her!# Langsam richtete sich der Malfoyerbe auf, das typische Grinsen war auf sein Gesicht zurück gekehrt, nur das Leuchten in seinen Augen verriet, dass er diesmal nicht daran dachte, jemandem zu schaden, nein, eher im Gegenteil... .

Er wollte nicht, dass diese wunderschöne Nacht zu einem einmaligen Erlebnis wurde, nein, ganz bestimmt nicht! Er würde Harry schon zeigen, was letzte Nacht passiert war und er würde ihn auch davon überzeugen, dass sie das unbedingt wiederholen mussten! Schließlich war er ein Malfoy!

Bei diesen Gedanken vertiefte sich sein Grinsen. Das hörte sich selbst für ihn an, als ginge es ihm nur um das eine, aber das war es nicht. nicht nur Jedenfalls. Sicher, sie hatte miteinander geschlafen und es war verdammt gut gewesen, und das, obwohl er genau gewusst hatte, dass Harry einiges an  
Alkohol intus hatte und es vielleicht gar nicht wirklich wollte, aber danach hatten sie noch lange geschmust und geredet und dieses Gefühl, dass er dabei gehabt hatte, war es, dass ihn dazu veranlasste, den Gryffindor nicht mehr gehen zu lassen. Nie mehr!

Er wusste, er sollte dies eigentlich bereuen, sich fragen, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte (schließlich hatte er nicht ganz so viel Alkohol getrunken wie Harry), sollte sich eventuell vor sich selber ekeln, schließlich hatte er mit eben diesem Gryffindor geschlafen, den er von allen am meisten gehasst hatte. doch er tat es nicht, er konnte es nicht, dazu war eben dieser Gryffindor viel zu niedlich und verschmust gewesen. doch was wollte dieser Gryffindor eigentlich, wusste er von der gestrigen Nacht den wirklich  
überhaupt nichts mehr?

#Wie auch immer. Ich werde jetzt da raus gehen und ihn einfach fragen, an was er sich erinnern kann. Und wenn nicht, dann- ja, was dann eigentlich? Ich kann ihn ja schlecht umgarnen wie ein Mädchen- oder doch?# Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich das Grinsen wieder in das Hübsche Gesicht. Harry war gestern zwar verschmust gewesen, aber Mädchenhaft- nein, das war er bestimmt nicht! Tief durchatmend öffnete der Blonde die Tür des Badezimmers.

Das erste was er sah, war der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor, der immer noch auf dem, wohl gemerkt seinem Bett saß, und Löcher an die Wand starrte, so, als wolle er sich unbedingt an etwas erinnern, aber könne es nicht. Noch einmal atmete der Blonde tief durch, trat dann zwei Schritte auf den anderen Jungen zu und erhob seine Stimme: "Ähm Po.." er unterbrach sich eiligst, "..ich meine Harry, wie viel weißt du noch von gestern Abend?" Draco schloss kurz die Augen. #Bitte, lass ihn sich erinnern!#

Auch Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit nachgedacht und versucht, sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern, aber da war nichts. Absolut nichts. Und das Malfoy ihn schon wieder mit Harry angeredet hatte und anscheinend sehr wohl wusste, wovon er selber keine Ahnung hatte, beruhigte ihn nicht gerade.

Gerade dieser Blondschopf sah ihn jedoch weiterhin hoffnungsvoll an, seufzte jedoch, als Harry nach fünf Minuten immer noch kein Wort herausgebracht hatte. "Du kannst dich also wirklich an nichts erinnern.", während er diese trockene Feststellung , äußerlich nüchtern, innerlich jedoch erneut laut seufzend, hervorbrachte ließ er sich neben den Schwarzhaarigen auf sein Bett sinken.

Langsam gewann auch Harry seine Fassung und damit sein Stimmensorgan zurück. „Ok, Malfoy, so wie ich das sehe, habe ich gestern zu viel getrunken und kann mich jetzt an nichts mehr erinnern. Soweit so gut. Aber, und ich frage dich nur einmal, bevor ich die in das nächste Jahrtausend hexe, warum zur Morgana bin ich in einem Bett mit dir und noch schlimmer, nackt in deinen Armen aufgewacht und während mein Kopf gleich zerplatzt, siehst du überhaupt nicht aus, als hättest du einen Kater. Also, meine Frage :WAS IST HIER LOS?" Harrys Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Klang angenommen und war zum Ende hin immer lauter geworden, seinen Zauberstab hatte er neben dem Bett gefunden und hielt ihn nun fest auf Draco gerichtet.

"Harry, oder wenn du es lieber hast auch Potter", Draco hielt kurz inne #wie soll ich das jetzt bloß anstellen!#, "ja.. also.. erst mal, bitte schrei hier nicht so rum, beruhig dich", so langsam wurde er zusehends nervöser, "naja, du hast wirklich eine Menge getrunken, ich übrigens auch, aber nicht ganz soviel wie du, aber du hast gar nicht so betrunken gewirkt, du warst eigentlich völlig normal, naja, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du nicht mehr alleine gehen konntest, übrigens war gestern die Party in Hogsmeade, um deinen Zustand zu erklären... das weißt du noch, oder?"

Harry nickte und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, sah allerdings nicht im geringsten beruhigt aus. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich bin mit Hermine und Ron hingegangen und dann habe ich Oliver gesehen, warum er auch dort war, weiß ich nicht. Wir haben getrunken und geredet und... Moment, ja, dann warst du da. Aber was du wolltest, wie ich hierher gekommen bin und, um mich zu wiederholen, warum ich mit dir in einem Bett aufgewacht bin ist mir ein Rätsel."

"tja, wie du wahrscheinlich noch weißt, oder auch nicht mehr, war nicht nur Wood da, sondern auch Markus Flint - der müsste dir zumindest noch ein Begriff sein, nicht war? Und ja dann bin ich gekommen, weil ich mit Markus reden wollte und der saß zufällig mit euch am Tisch, da er mit Wood ne Wette am laufen hatte, über die sie noch was klären mussten, naja, und so kam ich dann ins Spiel. kannst du dich langsam wieder, bzw. noch daran erinnern?"

„Nein. Und wenn du jetzt die Freundlichkeit hättest, mir endlich zu sagen, warum ich hier aufgewacht bin, sehe ich vielleicht davon ab, dir einen der Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals zu hetzen." Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er ergänzte: „ Allerdings nur, wenn du meinen Alkoholgenuss nicht zu dem ausgenutzt hast, nach dem es aussieht."

"Naja, ich weiß ja nicht was du unter ausgenutzt verstehst, aber in Bezug auf das, nach was es aussieht, wie du es nennst, ja, wir haben mit einander geschlafen - aber, bevor die mich gleich unterbrichst, du wolltest es!"# auch!# fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu, dass er selbst die Nacht ebenfalls gewollt hatte verschwieg er.

Harry wurde grün im Gesicht, hatte seinen Zauberstab aber dennoch schneller wieder gehoben, als Draco hätte reinblütig sagen können. Wütende, funkelnde und für Draco ungemein anziehende Augen, zeigten den Zorn, den Dracos Worte in Harry wachsen ließ. „ICH wollte es! Wenn ich das richtig sehe, war ich derjenige, der völlig betrunken war! Wenn du auch nur noch halbwegs klar denken konntest, hättest du es verhindern können. Also, warum in Merlins Namen hast du mitgemacht? Und ich rate dir, lüg mich nicht an!"

Draco wurde leicht blass um die Nase: "Naja, du hast mir eindeutig gezeigt, dass du was wolltest von mir und wie ich vorhin schon erwähnt habe, hatte ich gestern Nacht nicht das Gefühl, dass du wirklich so betrunken warst, wie du es leider gewesen bist. Und außerdem..." #liegt im Alk bekanntlich die Wahrheit und ich konnte dir einfach nicht wiederstehen!# "...was hätte ich den machen sollen, hast du dir vielleicht mal überlegt, dass ich auch angetrunken war, dass ich keinen Bock hatte auf ein flennendes Häufchen Elend aufzupassen! Nein, der Herr denk ja sowieso nur immer an sich... was das für mich bedeutet interessiert ihn überhaupt nicht!" #Nämlich, dass ich fast vor Sehnsucht zerplatze, dass ich noch immer deine Lippen auf meinen spüre und total nervös bin, nur weil du neben mir stehst! nein, dass interessiert dich gar nicht, du willst nicht mal wissen, wie die Nacht war, dass sie wunderschön war, dass sie wahrscheinlich unsere einzige gemeinsame Nacht war, dass ich sie nie vergessen werde und dass es mir jetzt schon beschissen geht, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dich nie wieder im Arm halten kann, nie wieder deine Lippen spüren kann und nie wieder deine Stimme hören kann, die mir sagt...# Draco schlug frustriert gegen das Bettgestell und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als er merkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen schossen. In diesem Moment hätte er Harry am liebsten all das an den Kopf geworfen, aber er tat es nicht.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und sich daran erinnerte, was er sich im Badezimmer vorgenommen hatte. Doch ehe er in der Lage war, dem anderen das auch zu zeigen, war Harry schon aufgesprungen, hatte sich hastig seine Klamotten die im Zimmer verteilt lagen mithilfe eines Zauberspruches zusammengesucht und angezogen. Erst als er sich an der Tür noch einmal umdrehte und mit gefährlich leiser Stimme die Stille durchschnitt, hatte Draco wieder all seine Sinne beisammen. „kaum vorstellbar, das sich ein Malfoy auf so etwas einlässt, nur um sich nicht um ein Häufchen Elend Kümmern zu müssen, sonst ist es dir doch auch wurscht, wie mies sich jemand fühlt. Und würde ich mich erinnern können, würde ich wahrscheinlich nur noch über der Kloschüssel hängen oder dafür sorgen, dass du frühzeitlich das Zeitliche segnest. Aber so muss ich nur den heutigen Morgen aus meinem Gedächtnis streichen. Aber vergiss nicht, ich habe Voldemort besiegt. Solltest du auch nur ein Wort über gestern Nacht verlieren, wirst du dir wünschen, mich nie angefasst zu haben." Damit verschwand der Held der Zaubererwelt aus dem Zimmer und Draco atmete durch. Die wütende Welle an Magie, die von Voldemort´ s Bezwinger ausgegangen war, verließ mit Harry den Raum.

"Verdammte Scheiße", wütend trat Draco gegen alles und schlug auf alles ein, was es wagte, in sein Sichtfeld zu kommen. Er hatte es verbockt! Wie hatte er nur so doof sein können. Er schrie, warf Gegenstände durch sein Zimmer, doch es half nicht viel, er fühlte sich Elend, ausgelaugt und einfach nur wütend und enttäuscht. Er hob grade den Arm, um einen weiteren Gegenstand, eine sehr wertvolle, alte Schale aus Ton, um sie gegen die Tür zu werfen, als eben genau diese sich öffnete und sein schwarzhaariger Mitbewohner das Zimmer betrat. Er schaffte es gerade noch, die Tonschale um zwei Zentimeter neben die Tür zu platzieren, andernfalls hätte sie Blaise getroffen.

Ein Blick in Blaise grinsendes Gesicht und Draco wünschte sich, der Gegenstand hätte nicht die Wand, sondern den Schwarzhaarigen getroffen. „Was ist los, Blaise? Sprich dich aus, aber hör mit dieser beschissenen Grinserei auf!" Unbeachtet der Worte und immer noch grinsend, ließ sich der größere Slytherin auf seinem Bett nieder. „Wieso denn? Du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein, dass ich euch gestern das Zimmer überlassen habe. Da ist es doch wohl mein recht, mich ein bisschen über meinen verliebten Zimmergenossen zu amüsieren, oder? Und wenn besagter Zimmergenosse auch noch der Eisprinz aus Slytherin ist, der sich in unseren Wunderknaben verknallt, ist es noch um einiges lustiger."

Draco hasste ihn, abgrundtief, was erlaubte sich dieser Kerl eigentlich! "Wer kommt auf diese bescheuerte Idee, dass ich mich in Potter verknallt hätte? Und überhaupt ist hier überhaupt, rein gar nichts lustig! Damit das klar ist. Außerdem hast du uns unser Zimmer ja bloß überlassen, damit es nicht auffällt, dass du nicht da bist!"

Schlagartig wurde Blaise ernst. „Draco Malfoy, lüg mich nicht an! Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, du hast mich gestern inständig darum gebeten, euch alleine zulassen und zwar nachdem ihr miteinander geschlafen habt. Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, du wolltest ihm noch beim schlafen zugucken, weil der Sex so gut war. Außerdem wärst du jetzt nicht so sauer, wenn es nur das wäre.

"Ist ja gut.. hey Mann, alles klar. Ja, von mir steckt mehr dahinter als nur Sex. Aber ich hab es sowieso verbockt. da war nichts und da wird nie was sein, Harry kann sich nicht dran erinnern und ist stinksauer auf mich, weil er meint, dass ich ihn ausgenutzt hätte! Er weiß überhaupt nichts mehr!" resigniert ließ sich Draco auf sein Bett sinken. wie er diese Welt hasste, alles schien in diesem Moment gegen ihn zu spielen.

Blaise Augen wurden groß, dann fing er haltlos an zu lachen. Schließlich hatte er sich beruhigt und ging nicht weiter auf Dracos schmollendes Gesicht ein. „Er hat es vergessen. OK, soweit. Aber seit wann bist du denn der Typ, der einfach aufgibt? Ich hätte gedacht, das spornt deinen Ergeiz gerade an." Draco entschied sich, das beleidigt sein aufzugeben und seufzte stattdessen tief. „Ich hatte ja auch vor, ihm zu zeigen, wie schön die letzte Nacht war und ihn gar nicht erst gehen zu lassen. Aber wie du siehst, ist er gegangen, bevor ich mich zusammengerafft hatte, etwas zu tun. Und jetzt ist er weg und geht mir wahrscheinlich so weit es geht aus dem Weg. Und vor allen anderen kann ich ja schlecht etwas tun, oder?"

"Warum denn nicht? damit könntest du ihn wahrscheinlich überzeugen!" Blaise grinste, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst, als Draco ihn mit einem seiner berüchtigten Blicke fixierte. "Zabini! Diese Sache ist ganz und gar nicht lustig! ich weiß, dass du es als dies empfindest, aber bedenke bitte, dass nicht alle so denken wie du, und ich erst recht nicht!" bei diesen Worten war Draco aufgesprungen und lief jetzt wütend in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. "es bringt doch sowieso alles nicht! er würde mich nie ausreden lassen, er hasst mich, abgrundtief!" #und er hat ja leider auch allen grund dazu!# fügte er etwas missmutig in Gedanken noch hinzu. dann sah er wieder zu Blaise.

„Er hasst dich also, hm? Also, bis gestern haben auch alle noch gedacht, du würdest ihn hassen. Naja, bis auf mich natürlich, immerhin muss ich mir deine nächtliche Stöhnerei anhören. Aber gestern Nacht, habt ihr euch da nur vergnügt, oder war er auch noch in der Lage zu reden?" Draco überging seine, ganz Malfoy- untypische, Röte und die Bemerkung über seine Träume. „Doch, wir haben geredet, viel sogar." „Und, hat er da den Anschein gemacht, als würde er dich hassen?" „Nein, aber da war er auch betrunken und hat mir meine ganzen Gemeinheiten verziehen. Im nüchternem Zustand ist das sicher nicht so einfach. " „Na, dann musst du ihm eben deutlich zeigen, das der Krieg auch dich verändert hat." Er grinste. „Ein bisschen umgarnen hat noch niemandem geschadet."

„Ein bisschen umgarnen, nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber es ist immerhin Harry Potter über den wir hier reden und der wird nicht so leicht zu überzeugen sein. Außerdem lassen seine Freunde mich eh nicht in seine Nähe und da er ja von der Nacht nichts mehr weiß und mich dementsprechend auch immer noch hasst, glaube ich kaum, dass er auf mich zukommen würde..." „Draco, versuch es doch zumindest! Kennst du dieses alte Sprichwort im Wein liegt bekanntlich die Wahrheit! Ja ich weiß, es ist von Muggeln, aber es stimmt! Also was auch immer dir Potter in der letzten Nacht zugeflüstert hat, ich Wette mit dir, es ist zu 80 wahr!" Draco konnte den verträumten Schimmer nicht verbannen, als er daran dachte, was Harry ihm alles gesagt hatte in diesen gemeinsamen Stunden. Er sah Blaise hoffnungsvoll an: „Meinst du wirklich?" „Jaahh! Ganz sicher Drac. Und jetzt komm! Lass uns endlich was frühstücken gehen. Ich bin schon halb verhungert! Und das nur wegen dir!"

„Meinetwegen." Beim Frühstückstisch schaute Draco immer wieder zu Harry, bekam von ihm aber nur einen einzigen wage es, eine Andeutung zu machen und du besuchst Voldemort- Blick zurück.

Irgendwann gab er es auf und starrte in Gedanken versunken auf seinen Teller, ohne diesen richtig zu sehen, stattdessen schien anstelle seines Toast Harrys Gesicht zu ihm aufzublicken, dessen grüne Augen ihn wütend anfunkelten und dessen Mund immer und immer dieselben Worte wiederholte : Du hast mich ausgenutzt und du wusstest das, du bist einfach erbärmlich, erbärmlich und widerlich Malfoy! Draco versuchte ihm zu widersprechen, wollte es erklären: „Nein wirklich, ich wollte dich nicht ausnutzen, ich dachte.." Wurde jedoch von seinem schwarzhaarigen Mitschüler, auch bekann als Blaise Zabini, unterbrochen: „Ähm Drac, ich will ja nicht stören, aber seit wann redest du mit Toasts?" Dracos Kopf flog erschrocken nach oben. Als er einen grinsenden Blaise neben ihm erkannte und die Erkenntnis, dass er Gespräche mit seinem Toast führte, ihn traf, sprang er hastig auf und flüchtete aus der Halle.

„Sag mal Harry, was ist eigentlich mit Malfoy los?" „Hm, was meinst du?" Verwirrt schaute Harry auf seinen besten Freund. „Er ist gerade rausgerannt." „Na und?" Skeptisch zog Ron eine Augenbraue hoch. „Erde an Harry! Mr. Ich stolziere, ich renne nicht, ist gerade aus der Halle geflüchtet, als wäre Morgana persönlich hinter ihm her. Findest du das nicht merkwürdig?" Doch als Antwort bekam er nur ein Schulterzucken, dann wand sich Harry wieder seinem Müsli zu.

Nun schaltete sich auch Hermine in die Diskussion ein. "Vielleicht ist ja letzte Nacht etwas passiert? Also merkwürdig ist es auf alle Fälle."  
"vielleicht hatte er ja einen One-Night-Stand mit ner Muggelstämmigen und hat ärger von seinem Papi bekommen!" Ron grinste bei dieser Vorstellung, Harry hingegen war kreideweiß geworden und hatte das Gefühl als müsse er gleich im Boden versinken. Hermine sah ihn forschend an:" Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir Harry?" nun sah auch Ron seinen besten Freund skeptisch an.

"Was? Äm doch, alles O.k. Ich hab nur gestern etwas zu viel getrunken. Aber wir haben heute ja ohnehin Samstag, also kann ich mich auch noch mal schlafen legen Bis nachher, ihr zwei!" Damit stand er auf und verließ die Halle, bemüht, es weniger nach Flucht aussehen zu lassen, als Draco zuvor. Hermine und Ron schauten sich derweil nur verdutzt an, konzentrierten sich dann jedoch wieder auf ihr Essen.

"Meinst du, er hat wirklich soviel getrunken? Er kam mir gestern Abend noch so naja, nüchtern vor!" Ron sah Hermine fragend an. "Wer weiß was dann noch passiert ist.. wohin ist er eigentlich als wir uns aus dem Staub gemacht haben?" - "Bestimmt nicht zu Malfoy!", meinte Ron grinsend.

Hermine grinste zurück. "Nein, sonst hätten sie mit Sicherheit nicht zu übersehende blaue Flecke- wenn sie es überlebt hätten." „Ja, aber was war denn dann nun mit Harry?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. wir können ja nachher mal nach ihm sehen gehen." Ron bekundete seine Zustimmung und dann wanden sie sich einem Gespräch mit Seamus zu.

Doch auch Seamus lenkte das Thema bald auf den gestrigen Abend. „Wie fandet ihr eigentlich die Party? War doch cool oder, ich hab zwar nach eins nichts mehr mitbekommen, weil ich ja dann mit Ginny unterwegs war," er grinste verschwörerisch, „aber das genialste war definitiv das Paartanzen, McGonegall und Snape waren ja schon klasse, aber die unübertroffene Nummero Uno waren eindeutig Harry und Malfoy!" Seamus musste sich beherrschen, um bei der Vorstellung an die Beiden nicht laut loszulachen.

„Und ihre Knutscherei hinterher- hätte nie gedacht, das sie das schaffen, ohne sich gegenseitig die Zungen abzubeißen!" Jetzt lachte Seamus endgültig ausgelassen los, obwohl er auch zugeben musste, dass die beiden ein ziemlich heißes Paar abgaben.  
Ron schluckte. Er blinzelte mit den Augen und schluckte abermals. Hermine ging es ähnlich. Ungläubig klappte sie den Mund auf, doch als kein Ton herauskommen wollte, machte sie ihn wieder zu. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich wieder gefangen und zog den, immer noch perplexen Ron, am Ärmel nach oben aus der großen Halle. „Jetzt beeil dich endlich Ron, ich denke, es ist Zeit für ein Gespräch!"

„Herm, denkst du, dass was ich denke? AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh! Das kann nicht sein, doch nicht er und wwwwüääääh Malfoy, nein, dass glaub ich jetzt nicht!" „Doch Ronnieschätzchen, genau das denke ich, fragt sich nur, ob es bei der Knutscherei geblieben ist!" sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ron sah sie entsetzt an: „Du denkst da, da könnte noch mehr gewesen sein?" „Wenn sie miteinander geknutscht haben, warum nicht, ich mein.."  
„Herm, stört dich der Gedanke denn überhaupt nicht ich meine, es geht um Harry und.. Malfoy!" „Draco, Ronniespätzchen, gewöhn dich lieber dran, wahrscheinlich müssen wir uns mit dem Gedanken anfreunden!"  
Sie sah ihn mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an. Ron schüttelte mal wieder nur ungläubig den Kopf.  
Nur ein paar Stockwerke über ihnen saß ihr bester Freund und grübelte über das selbe Thema.

„Ok." Ron atmete noch mal tief aus. „Du hast also alles vergessen und was du dir vorstellen kannst, bereust du, habe ich das jetzt richtig verstanden?" Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen. „Na endlich hast du´ s kapiert." Dann wand sie sich zu Harry. „Aber sag mal, auch wenn Ron froh ist, Malfoy in Zukunft nicht Draco nennen zu müssen, bist du dir sicher, dass da nicht mehr ist?" „Hermine!" Wütend fuhr Harry auf. „Ich war betrunken und Malfoy hat es ausgenutzt. Ende. Mehr war nicht und mehr wird nie sein. Könntet ihr mich jetzt bitte noch ein bisschen allein lassen? Ich bin echt müde!" „Na gut. Bis nachher, Kumpel." Ron klopfte ihm noch kurz auf die Schulter und dann verließen die beiden das Jungenschlafzimmer.

„Ich glaub ihm das nicht!", sagte Hermine schlicht, sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. „Was glaubst du ihm nicht? Dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern kannst? Er muss ja ziemlich voll gewesen sein, ich meine mit Malfoy zu schlafen, echt manchmal versteh ich Harry nicht, entweder er war schon so besoffen, dass er ihn nicht mehr erkannt hat, oder.." – „.. oder er hatte kein Problem damit!", beendete Hermine den Satz ihres Freundes. Ron sah sie an:" das glaubst du doch nicht allen Ernstes? Hermine, sag mir dass du das nicht glaubst! Bitte Herm, das kannst du mir nicht antun!" „Ron, es tut mir ja wirklich leid, wenn ich dich in eine tiefe Krise stürze, aber denk doch mal logisch, Harry hätte nie, unter keinen Umständen mit Malfoy geschlafen, doch Fakt ist, er hat das getan, ja er war betrunken, aber lässt du ihm das als Entschuldigung durchgehen? Wahrscheinlich hatte er genau soviel getrunken, dass er vor sich selbst keine Ausreden mehr hatte und nicht anders handeln konnte.", Hermine hielt kurz inne in ihren Ausführungen, „Aber was ist mit Malfoy, wie denkt er darüber? War er auch so betrunken, wie hat er heute Morgen reagiert, darüber hat Harry kein Wort verloren!"

Eine Weile schauten sie sich intensiv an, dann weiteten sich Rons Augen. „Bitte sag nicht, dass du das meinst, was ich denke, Mine! Harry ist schwul. Ok, damit kann ich umgehen. Er hat mit Malfoy geschlafen und vielleicht lag es nicht nur am Alkohol- das wird um einiges schwieriger, aber eventuell und ich meine damit wirklich nur eventuell, bin ich auch in der Lage, das zu verkraften. Aber solltest du allen Ernstes glauben, ich würde Malfoy danach fragen, was er denkt, weil ich aus meinem besten Freund nichts darüber herausbekomme, hast du dich getäuscht! Auf keinen Fall werde ich das tun!"

„Gut, dann bleib halt hier, ich werde jedenfalls nicht hier herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass Malfoy zu uns kommt. Meinetwegen bleib hier und dreh Däumchen, aber ich werde jetzt gehen!" Mit diesen Worten schlug sie den Weg zum Portraitloch ein und verschwand durch eben jenes.

Grummelnd und Fluchend stand Ron neben Hermine, die gerade dabei war, einen kleinen Slytherin Erstklässler damit zu beauftragen, Draco Malfoy aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu holen. Und tatsächlich, nach etwa fünf Minuten und mindestens dreifach so vielen Verwünschungen, kam der Blondhaarige aus dem Slytherineingang auf sie zu.

„Granger, Weasley, was wollt ihr von mir?" Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht gleich eine gemeine Bemerkung loszulassen, aber Harry wäre sicher nicht erfreut, wenn er seine besten Freunde beleidigte. #was kümmert es dich wenn du diese zwei Idioten beleidigst? Nur weil sie Harrys Freunde sind! Ja und.. – nichts na und, sie sind Harrys Freunde und in dem ich sie beleidige bekomme ich sicher keine Pluspunkte!#

#Also wirklich, du bist ein Malfoy- ein verliebter Malfoy, das ist etwas anderes- völlig wurst, Malfoy bleibt Malfoy...# Bevor sich seine Gedanken weiter streiten konnten, wurde Draco von Hermine unterbrochen.  
„Harry hat uns eben nicht ganz freiwillig erzählt, dass ihr miteinander geschlafen habt und er sich an nichts erinnern kann. Und jetzt würden wir gerne von dir wissen, ob du ihn wirklich nur benutzt hast, oder ob du etwas für ihn fühlst."

Draco starrte sie völlig überrumpelt an, wurde erst leichenblass, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. Er fasste Hermine am Arm und zog sie mit sich den Gang hinunter, Ron folgte ihnen auf den Fersen. Erst als sie aus dem Schlossportal an die frische Luft gelangt waren und Draco sich versichert hatte, dass weit und breit niemand zusehen war, der lauschen konnte, setzte er zu einer Antwort an. „Harry hat es euch also erzählt! Ja wir haben mit einander geschlafen, aber ICH HABE IHN NICHT AUSGENUTZT! Das wäre und ist mir nicht mal ansatzweise in den Sinn gekommen. Ihr könnt es mir glauben, oder auch bleiben lassen. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er so betrunken war, ich wollte nicht, dass er sich an nichts erinnert, ich dachte er wüsste was er tut, ich dachte, er wäre nur angetrunken, wir haben geredet, er hat so nüchtern gewirkt..", Draco lies sich mit Schwung in den Schnee fallen und schüttelte leicht verzweifelt den Kopf, es war ihm egal, dass es seine langjährigen Feinde waren, die ihn so sahen, wenn er Harry wieder im Arm halten, seine Stimme wieder hören und seine Hände wieder spüren wollte, dann durfte er sich jetzt nicht von seinem Stolz beeinflussen lassen  
„Er weiß überhaupt nichts mehr? Oder? Er kann sich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern, nicht war?" Er stützte seinen Kopf auf den Händen ab und starrte ins Leere. Ein verdächtiges Glitzern regte sich in seinen Augen.

Während Hermine ihn ernst ansah und sich dann neben ihn in den Schnee setzte, baute Ron sich vor Draco auf. „O k., wer bist du und was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht? Ich meine, nicht das es mich interessieren würde, aber jemand, der aussieht wie er und kurz vorm heulen ist, ist mir wirklich unheimlich!"

„Den Malfoy den du meinst, gibt es nicht mehr, seit er mit deinem besten Freund Harry die Nacht verbracht hat!"

„Ach du scheiße!" Geplättet ließ sich nun auch Ron nach hinten in den Schnee fallen. „Erst bist du beim Krieg auf unserer Seite und jetzt das. Malfoy, ich bin geschockt." Hermine lächelte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ron es so gut auffassen würde. „Verstehe ich dich richtig, wenn ich annehme das du dich in ihn verliebt hast?"

Kaum merklich nickte Draco mit dem Kopf. Seufzte dann aber resigniert auf: „Ist aber doch egal ich hab sowieso schon alles vermasselt, Harry kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern und denkt ich hätte ihn ausgenutzt, tolle Vorraussetzungen für die Zukunft. Es war so schön und er hat keine Ahnung von allem.."

Ron grummelte bei dieser Aussage vor sich hin und beschwerte sich über das geistige Bild, das er nun mit sich herum schleppen musste, aber Hermine überhörte ihn gekonnt. „Ich wäre mir nicht so sicher, dass du schon alles vermasselt hast, Malfoy. Ich will ehrlich sein, all die Jahre warst du ein Arschloch. Und Harry hat viel mitgemacht. Solltest du ihm wehtun, schwöre ich dir, ich werde kein ganzes Haar mehr an dir lassen. Aber für den Fall, dass du es ernst meinst, gebe ich dir einen Tipp: Gib nicht auf, er braucht vielleicht nur einen kleinen Anschups, zeig ihm, dass du es ehrlich meinst." Dies alles hatte sie in völlig nüchternem Ton von sich gegeben und Draco musst ihre kleine Rede erst mal verdauen.

„Danke", murmelte er kleinlaut, „Ich schwöre euch, ich habe nicht vor ihm weh zu tun, das könnte ich nicht, niemals!" Draco sah sie aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen an und Hermine fühlte, dass er es absolut ernst meinte und auch Ron nickte nur zustimmend.

„Ok. Also, was ist dein Plan?" Fragte die Braunhaarige und der Tatendrang stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Wieso, welcher Plan?" Gab der Blonde verwirrt zurück. Bis eben hatte er noch angenommen, alles wäre aus und im nächsten Moment sollte er einen Plan parat haben. „Na, der Plan, wie du ihn überzeugen willst." Draco lächelte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er musst einfach lächeln. Auf unergründlicher Weise erinnerte ihn Hermine an seinen Zimmergenossen.

„Du solltest dich mal mit Blaise zusammen tun, ihr seid euch verdammt ähnlich.", fasste er seine Gedanken in Worte, welche er an Hermine richtete. „Aber zum Plan, meint ihr Harry lässt es überhaupt noch mal zu, dass ich in seine Nähe komme, geschweige denn mit ihm sprechen kann und ihn überzeugen kann?" Draco sah die beiden Freunde hoffnungsvoll an. Gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance für ihn und Harry?  
Was die drei jedoch nicht bemerkt hatten, war ein Schatten, der hoch oben im Schloss an einem Fenster stand und sie beobachtete.

Besagter Schatten fuhr sich fahrig durch das wuschelige Haar. Was zur Morgana hatte das zu bedeuten? Fielen ihm jetzt schon seine besten Freunde in den Rücken? Nein, das hatten sie noch nie getan, selbst in der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort hatten sie ihm zur Seite gestanden. Also, was taten sie jetzt da unten mit Draco Malfoy?

Als er sah, wie Hermine sogar eine Hand auf Malfoys Schulter legte war es fast um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. #was zur Morgana ist da unten los? Das ist nicht fair!# da war jedoch auch noch ein anderes Gefühl, welches sich in seiner Magengegend zu erkennen gab, abgesehen von dem Unverständnis seinen Freunden gegenüber. Ein Funken Wut auf Hermine regte sich, weil sie Draco so berühren durfte und e nicht. #Harry, verdammt dass ist Malfoy, du solltest verwundert sein, dass Hermine das macht, aus Rons Sicht wahrscheinlich sogar angeekelt!# Doch seine Gefühle blieben unverändert, da war Wut, weil er nicht da unten sein durfte, nicht an Dracos Seite war.

Aber auch, weil seine Freunde hinter seinem Rücken mit Draco redeten.  
Das er es war, der momentan alle Gedanken des Blonden beherrschte, ahnte er nicht.

Wütend stand er auf und stürmte in Richtung Eingangsportal. Dabei rannte er fasst Blaise Zabini um, der ihn aber nur mit einem wissenden Grinsen bedachte.  
Kurz vor dem Eingang stoppte er jedoch. #Harry James Potter! Was soll der Scheiß? Ihr hattet einen One- Night- Stand, na und? Du kannst dich noch nicht mal daran erinnern, also kann es auch nicht so toll gewesen sein. Und jetzt gehst du wieder hoch und schreibst deinen Verwandlungsaufsatz!# Während Harry seinem Vorhaben nachging, überlegte Draco im Schnee noch immer, wie er Harry für sich gewinnen könnte.

Blaise hingegen stand noch immer auf der Treppe und beobachtete Harry, ihm war das Zögern eben dessen deutlich bewusst und so entschied er sich, das Heft nun selbst ihn die Hand zu nehmen.  
„Harry Potter", rief er von oben herunter und kam mit großen Sätzen die Treppe hinunter gesprungen, „hast du zufällig Draco gesehen?"  
Bei der Erwähnung Dracos verkrampfte Harry sich ruckartig. Eine Sekunden starrte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin nur reglos an.  
„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du weißt, wo ich Draco finden kann, den suche ich nämlich.", wiederholte Blaise seine Frage hilfsbereit. Als Harry sich jedoch immer noch nicht zu einer Antwort durchringen konnte wurde es Blaise langsam zu dumm, so blöd konnte man doch gar nicht sein, nur weil man verknallt war, oder? Er war entschlossen, eben dies heraus zu finden. „Potter, noch mal ganz langsam, du weißt wer Draco ist, ja?", Harry nickte methodisch, ohne sich bewusst darüber zu sein, dass er es tat, „hast du ihn heute schon gesehen?", wieder nickte Harry, „weißt du rein zufällig auch, wo er sich gerade in diesem Moment aufhält?", erneut nickte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. #na also, geht doch!#, dachte Blaise.

Doch bevor Blaise noch weiter denken konnte, riss sich Harry von seinen Gedanken, die gerade in weiter Ferne um eben diesen Jungen gekreist waren, los und schnauzte Blaise in weniger freundlichem Ton an: „Bei Merlin, Zabini, natürlich weiß ich, wer Malfoy ist. Und ja, ich habe ihn gesehen, er ist am See. Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" Damit ging er nun endgültig in den Gryffindor Turm zurück.

„Uhuhu Potter, nur weil du schlechte Laune hast musste das nicht an mir auslassen, ich hab dir nur ne einfache Frage gestellte!" Rief Blaise ihm noch hinterher. Dann drehte er sich grinsend um und trat aus dem Tor. Als er in Sichtweite des Sees kam sah er Draco, zusammen mit Hermine und Ron. #bei Merlin, muss ja echt ernst um ihn stehen, wenn er sich sogar bei denen ausheult.# Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen, Draco der sich bei den Menschen ausheulte, die auf seiner „Die- Personen- die- ich- am- meisten- verabscheue- Liste" direkt nach Voldemort, seinem Vater und Pansy Parkinson eingeordnet hatte. Er musste diesen Tag im Kalender unbedingt rot anstreichen!

Hermine und Ron standen derweil auf und Hermine verabschiedete sich von Draco. Von Ron kam nur ein gegrummeltes „Tschüß Malfoy", aber immerhin war es ein Anfang. „Hermine?" „Ja?" Das braunhaarige Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal zu dem sitzenden um. „Bist du sicher, dass das morgen Früh eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine, so vor allen?" Hermine verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber dennoch. „Willst du ihn nun zurück bzw. zum ersten mal wirklich, oder nicht?" „Doch sicher-„ Er seufzte. „Du hast ja recht, ich tue es." Damit erhob auch er sich, winkte ihnen noch einmal kurz zu und ging dann auf Blaise zu.

„Na Drac, wie kommt man zu der Ehre, dich zusammen mit diesen überaus reizenden Gryffindors zu sehen?"  
Er pfiff hinter Hermine her und als diese sich abermals umdrehte winkte er ihr grinsend zu.

„Och weist du, so übel sind die gar nicht..." Weiter kam er nicht. Blaise prustete laut los und kriegte sich erst einige Minuten später wieder ein. „Nicht so übel? Muss Liebe schön sein! Früher hättest du sie am liebsten in das nächste Jahrhundert gehext!" „Ja, schon, aber sie sind wirklich ok. Ich meine, sie helfen mir Harry zu erobern, obwohl sie mich eigentlich hassen müssten." Das brachte Blaise wieder zum Grinsen. „Aha, erobern willst du ihn also. Und womit, wenn ich fragen darf?" Draco grinste zurück. „Das liebster Blaise, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren."

„Du scheinst ja was Großes zu planen, wenn du schon von erobern sprichst, man könnte fast meinen, du willst in ein fremdes Territorium einmarschieren und die Herrschaft übernehmen...", zum wiederholten mal prustete Blaise los, „das ist guut! Die Vorstellung, irgendwo, wenn ich mir das grad vorstelle, wie du ihn „eroberst".. sehr amüsanter Gedanke."  
„Zabini! Zügle deine Zunge, du denkst einfach zu viel zu versaut! Es ist nicht so gemeint, wie du schon wieder denkst!" – „Ach nein, wie denn?", Blaise konnte vor Lachen kaum noch stehen und musste sich auf Draco abstützen.

„He, ich bin immer noch Draco Malfoy und meine Schulter ist garantiert nicht für DEINEN Kopf gedacht." #Wenn du allerdings Harry wärst...# Gewaltsam riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ich will sein Herz für mich erobern-„ Er hielt inne. „Oh Merlin, bitte sag mir, dass das nicht war ist! Ich, Draco Malfoy, höre mich an wie ein pubertierendes, verliebtes Mädchen!"

„Na, hast du es endlich begriffen! Wurde ja auch langsam Zeit. Aber ich kann dich trösten, mach dir nichts draus, ein Malfoy ist auch nur ein Mensch." – „Zabini, wenn du nicht gleich meine Faust in deinem dämlich-grinsenden- Gesicht haben möchtest, würde ich langsam mal Überlegungen anstellen, ob du nicht besser deine Klappe halten solltest." Draco lächelte ihn Zuckersüß an, was Blaise wiederum zum lachen brachte: „Solltest du dir dieses Lächeln nicht für deinen Herzallerliebsten aufheben?", er lief ein paar Schritte außer Reichweite von Dracos Fäusten, bevor er ihm die nächste frage stellte: „Sag mal Dray, wie willst du eigentlich sein Herz erobern?"

„Vergiss es, Blaise, dass verrate ich dir nicht. Und was meinen Herzallerliebsten angeht, der bekommt ein viel lieberes und echteres Lächeln als du!" „Pf, das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Aber wenn du unbedingt den Geheimniskrämer spielen willst- bitte!" Gehobenen Hauptes schritt er in Richtung Kerker davon und Draco lief ihm lachend hinterher.

Harry saß derweil im Gryffindorturm und wartete auf Ron und Hermine, um ihnen für ihre Dreistigkeit, sich hinter seinem Rücken mit Malfoy zu verbünden, zu danken. Allerdings wurde aus dem Sitzen bald ein unruhiges Auf- und Abgehen.

Fünf Minuten später huschte eine unsichtbare Gestalt über die Korridore nach draußen. Harry hatte das warten und die Gedanken an Malfoy, die sich immer wieder ungefragt einschlichen, statt und hatte sich entschlossen, eine Runde fliegen zu gehen und zwar ohne angesprochen zu werden. So ein Tarnumhang war doch praktisch!

Die kühle Luft und der beißende Wind klärten seine Gedanken, für kurze Zeit hatte er das Gefühl allein auf der Welt und völlig frei zu sein. Doch das Hochgefühl war nur von kurzer Dauer. Er saß keine viertel Stunde auf seinem Feuerblitz, da begann es wie aus Eimern zu Schütten und auch Blitz und Donner waren nicht zu überhören. So musste er notgedrungen landen und ins Schloss zurückkehren, wo er in eine große Menschentraube geriet, die alle zum Abendessen drängten.

Murrend brachte er seinen Tarnumhang in das Jungenschlafzimmer und ging dann ebenfalls Essen. Am Tisch warteten schon Hermine und Ron auf ihn, doch ehe er sie zur Rede stellen konnte, nahmen Seamus und Dean ihn in Beschlag, um ihn nach den neusten Scherzartikeln von Fred und George auszuquetschen. Obgleich niemand wusste, wieso, war es doch unter den Schülern bekannt, dass Harry immer die neusten Artikel von den Beiden zugeschickt bekam, sehr zum Ärger von Ron. Eigentlich war Harry nicht in der Stimmung für ein lockeres Gespräch mit Dean und Seamus, doch als er das Augenpaar eines gewissen Slytherins wie ein Magnet auf sich haften spürte, beugte er sich noch etwas näher zu Seamus und vertiefte sich in ihrem Gespräch. Der funkelnde Ausdruck in den eisgrauen Augen entging ihm dabei.

Draco bebte vor Wut und auch Enttäuschung, wie konnte dieser Kerl, auch wenn er der süßeste, best aussehenste liebenswerteste Gryffindor der Welt war, ihn ignorieren, so tun, als wäre überhaupt nie etwas vorgefallen. Arrgh! Er schnaubte säuerlich. Nein wirklich!

Doch mit erschrecken stellte Draco fest, dass weit aus schlimmer, als sein verletztes Ego seine Eifersucht war. Genau in diesem Moment fing Seamus an zu lachen und Harry lächelte den Rotblonden in einer Art und Weise an, in der er nur und wirklich nur ihn anlächeln sollte!

Langsam begann er mit den Fingern auf den Tisch zu trommeln, wurde aber immer schneller und auch lauter. Während nach und nach immer mehr Slytherins aufhörten zu essen und ihren "Hausprinzen" beobachteten saß Blaise neben seinem besten Kumpel auf dem Stuhl und schüttelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen.  
"Was glotzt ihr alle so doof! habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun!", schrie Draco seine Hausgenossen an, als er realisiert hatte, dass deren gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihm galt. und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag sprang er ganz malfoyuntypisch von seinem Stuhl auf und floh, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus der Halle, einen immer noch lachenden Blaise Zabini, vollkommen überrumpelte Slytherins und verdatterte Hogwartsschüler zurücklassend.

Das war der Moment, indem Harry stutzte. Was hatte der Slytherinprinz nur? Den Gedanken daran, dass es eventuell an ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht und seiner Abweisung liegen könnte, schob er energisch bei Seite.

Hermine jedoch war Dracos verhalten ebenfalls aufgefallen, und auch Harrys skeptische Miene entging ihr nicht. Sanft stupste sie ihren besten Freund in die Seite:  
"Vielleicht solltest du noch mal mit ihm reden, vielleicht, wenn ihr euch aussprecht..."  
Harry sah sie nur verständnislos an. Wieso sollte er mit Malfoy reden? die Sache war doch vollkommen klar, Malfoy hatte ihn ausgenutzt, oder!

Dann viel ihm wieder etwas ein. "Apropro reden, was hattet du und Ron hinter meinem Rücken mit Malfoy zu reden?"  
„Oh, woher weißt du..."  
"Ich hab euch gesehen. Also sag schon!"  
"Naja, wir wollten einfach gerne wissen, wie er dazu steht und ob er dich wirklich nur ausgenutzt hast, weil du betrunken wart. Und ob du´ s glaubst oder nicht, er hat uns einiges erzählt und war  
eigentlich sogar ganz net.. Alles andere wird er dir hoffentlich selbst erklären."

"Aha! ihr habt also über mich geredet, und er ist nett!" Harry lachte  
spöttisch auf, "du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das abnehme,  
oder? hälst du mich für bescheuert, wir reden hier über Malfoy, den Malfoy,  
ich glaube kaum, dass Ron ihn jemals auch nur ansatzweise nett finden wird.!  
das kannst du jemand anderem erzählen, aber nicht mir."

„Ich gebe Hermione ja nur ungern recht, Harry, aber er ist wirklich nicht so übel, wie er immer tut. Und so schwer es mir fällt, dass zu sagen, aber er meint es ernst mit dir."

Harry sah seinen besten Freund geschockt an, das konnte dieser unmöglich ernst meinen! "Ihr verarscht mich doch!" Harry sah die beiden fassungslos an.

Hermine und Ron schüttelten die Köpfe und Harry spürte, wie es in ihm zu kochen begann. Wenn Malfoy ihn in betrunkenem Zustand ausnutzte, o.k. Er würde damit schon fertig werden. Aber seine besten Freunde da mit reinzuziehen um sie gegen ihn aufzuhetzen- und nichts anderes tat der Slytherin in seinen Augen- das ging wirklich zu weit! Zornig und ohne ein weiteres Wort an seine Freunde zu verlieren stand er auf und ging in Richtung der Slytherinräume. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich jedoch wieder um, lief in den Gryffindorturm, holte seinen Tarnumhang und machte sich dann erneut auf den Weg in die Höhle der Schlangen. Er musste nicht lange vor ihrem Eingang warten, bis ein Slytherin das Passwort sagte und er hinter her schlüpfen konnte. Auch Draco und Blaises Raum zu finden stellte sich als nicht sonderlich schwer heraus. Mit einem Ruck zog der Unsichtbare die Tür auf- und was er da sah, verschlug ihn für einen Moment die Sprache.

Draco Malfoy saß auf dem Bett und hatte den Kopf auf den Händen abgestützt. er starrte verzweifelt vor sich hin. Neben ihm lief Blaise Zabini auf und ab, seine Miene spiegelte sowohl absolute Genervtheit, extreme Ungeduld, als auch vollkommenes Amüsement wieder. Er sah seinen besten Freund vorwurfsvoll an, obwohl er ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte.  
"Dray, du bist einfach erbärmlich! Jetzt bist du schon mal verliebt, um genau zu sein, zum aller ersten Mal in deinem Leben. Ich habe absolut kein Problem, hörst du absolut kein Problem, dass es ausgerechnet der Goldjunge von Gryffindor ist, nein, eigentlich habe ich damit schon seit einem Jahr gerechnet, dass du es endlich kapierst, außerdem warst du sowieso schon immer merkwürdig und hast dich gegen alle aufgelehnt. Aber: wenn du es ihm nicht bald sagst, raste ich aus! Dein Gejammer geht mir auf den Geist und deine Verzweiflung tut dir auch nicht gut, du kannst nicht wissen, ob er nichts von dir will, denn du hast ihn noch nicht gefragt, also heb deinen kleinen Slytherinarsch von deinem Bett und beweg dich Richtung des berühmten Harry Potter!"  
Draco sah seinen Freund mit einer gewissen Faszination an, solch leidenschaftliche Reden war er von Blaise nicht gewohnt. "Aber, ich hab dir doch gesagt wie er reagiert hat...", wollte er noch wiedersprechen, doch Blaise war schon in Richtung Zimmertür unterwegs.  
"Kein Aber Dray, jeder würde so reagieren, wenn er nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit Filmriss bei seinem "Erzfeind" im Bett aufwacht Mach dir Gedanken, ich verschwinde jetzt. Und wenn ich zurück bin hast du eine Lösung für dein Problem!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Tür, wobei er ziemlich knapp an Harry vorbei schrammte.

Sich darüber zu wundern, warum die Tür bereiz offen stand, vergaß sowohl er als auch Draco dabei vollkommen. Draco Malfoy hatte im Moment auch wirklich andere sorgen. Statt zu tun, was der Slytherin im gesagt hatte, warf er sich ins Bett, schnappte sein Kopfkissen und schrie aus voller Kraft hinein.

"Nein! Verdammt, verflucht seist du Merlin, warum immer ich! Das ist einfach nicht fair! Es würde sowieso nichts bringen mit ihm zu reden. Er würde mir doch eh nicht zu hören...", Draco setzte sich ruckartig auf, sprang von seinem Bett und schlug mit der Hand gegen die nächste Wand. Ein lautes knacken durchdrang die Luft, gefolgt von einem spitzen Schrei, der seinen Ursprung in Dracos Mund hatte. Wimmernd und sein Handgelenk haltend sank er an der Wand zu Boden und sah gen Himmel. "Bei Morgana! Wollt ihr mich heut absichtlich demütigen? Was hab ich euch getan?" Verzweifelt sah sich der Blonde im Zimmer um.

Harry wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Erst sah er den Eisprinz aus Slytherin heute Morgen zärtlich lächeln und dann war er anscheinend wegen ihm unglücklich. Und was war mit seinem Handgelenk? Kurz entschlossen und ganz Gryffindor, streifte er sich seinen Tarnumhang ab, kniete sich vor den Blonden und nahm die verletzte Hand in seine.

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an, als ihm bewusst wurde, wer da vor ihm saß. "Wie kommst du hier her? Was machst du hier...", verwirrt sah er Harry an, "das ist ein Traum, nicht war? ich habe mit der Hand gegen die Wand geschlagen, bin ohnmächtig geworden und jetzt träume ich von dir.."

Doch dieser sah nur ebenso verwirrt zurück. Ja, was machte er eigentlich hier? Und warum bitte schön hielt er Malfoys Hand? Ärgerlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf, wollte die Hand eigentlich ruckartig loslassen, konnte es aber irgendwie nicht. So legte er sie vorsichtig in Dracos Schoß und stand auf.  
„Du solltest auf die Krankenstation gehen, die ist sicher verstaucht." Damit zog er sich schnell seinen Tarnumhang über und wollte wieder gehen. Doch diesmal war Draco schneller.

Er hob ruckartig die unverletzte Hand um Harry festzuhalten.  
"Bitte Harry, warte, geh nicht.", stieß er verzweifelt hervor, als ihm klar wurde, dass Harry leibhaftig vor ihm stand. "Können wir mit einander reden? Bitte."

Einen Moment lang sah Harry in die Sturmgrauen Augen, dann seufzte er. Er war wirklich zu sehr Gryffindor. „Meinetwegen."

"Danke", sagte der Slytherinprinz leise, erhob sich leicht stöhnend und ließ sich dann auf seinem Bett nieder. Harry ermunterte er, mit einer kurzen Geste, seinem Beispiel zu folgen.

Mit plötzlich aufkommender Unsicherheit ließ auch Harry sich auf dem Bett nieder, auf dem er heute Morgen aufgewacht war. Eine Weile saßen sie so da, dann fasste sich Harry ein Herz. „Also, dein Auftritt eben hat mich überzeugt, du wolltest mich nicht ausnutzen. Aber was soll das Ganze dann? Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen, obwohl du wusstest, das ich nicht Herr meiner Sinne war? Solltest du wirklich in mich - äh - etwas für mich fühlen, warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt, als ich nüchtern und in der Lage war darüber nach zu denken?"

Draco blickte seinen Gegenüber sanft an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du so betrunken warst, ehrlich! Du hast so nüchtern gewirkt. Und wir haben so lange geredet und.. es war einfach nur unglaublich schön.. und dann, dann bist du heut morgen aufgewacht, konntest dich an nichts mehr erinnern und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich machen sollte, du warst so sauer, du hast nur das Offensichtliche gesehen, nur dass wir mit einander geschlafen haben..." der Slytherin blickte zu Boden, unfähig noch etwas zu sagen, oder Harry anzusehen.

Harry schluckte. „Aber heute Morgen hast du gesagt, dass du befürchtet hattest, das ich einen Blackout haben würde. Also muss dir doch klar gewesen sein, dass ich wirklich betrunken war. Und warum bist du eigentlich darauf eingegangen, wenn du einigermaßen nüchtern warst? Du hast gesagt, du hättest auch was getrunken, aber so viel, das du es nicht mehr stoppen konntest?

"Ich konnte es nicht, du hättest dich sehen sollen, du sahst so unglaublich süß aus", er errötete leicht und vermied es Harry auch nur ansatzweise anzusehen, # was machst du hier eigentlich?#, meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, #du bist ein Malfoy, noch dazu Slytherinprinz, was ziehst du hier für ne Show ab? du willst doch nicht deinem Erbe entsagen! denk nur an die viele Kohle..#- #für Harry würde ich sogar das in Kauf nehmen!#, fauchte eine zweite Stimme zurück. Draco seufzte auf, er hatte genug Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Gefühlen, musste sich sein Gewissen, bzw. sein Stolz auch noch einmischen!

Doch der Malfoyerbe war nicht der einzige, der seufzte. Dracos Worte berührten ihn und das wiederum beunruhigte Harry. Aber nach allem was er zuvor zwischen Blaise und Draco mitbekommen hatte- „Malfoy, bist du- bist du wirklich verliebt in mich?"

Draco sah nicht hoch, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Harry sie stellen würde, das hatte er gewusst. Die ganze Zeit über war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, was er ihm darauf antworten sollte, er mochte ihn, das war klar, er fühlte ihm gegenüber sicher mehr als gegenüber einem Freund. Doch als er nun mit dieser Frage konfrontiert wurde, war er sich der Antwort überaus deutlich bewusst. Er fühlte eine Gewissheit und Richtigkeit in sich, es war wie ein Moment der absoluten Klarheit. Langsam hob er den Kopf, sah Harry in die grünen Augen, die Unsicherheit ausstrahlten und während er Antwortete fühlte er eine Sicherheit, die er nie zuvor gehabt hatte. Ohne ein Zittern, ohne Nervosität, sich einfach nur der Tatsache bewusst, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, antwortete er Harry mit fester Stimme: "Ja Harry, ich liebe dich."

Laut stöhnend ließ sich Harry nach hinten fallen und schlug die Hände über seinem Gesicht zusammen. Heute Morgen war er einfach nur entsetzt gewesen, neben Malfoy auf zu wachen . Und auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an die letzte Nacht erinnerte, wusste er ganz sicher, dass er nie von Malfoy geträumt oder sonstige Zeichen der Verliebtheit an den Tag gelegt hatte. Sicher, er war bi, aber Malfoy? Bis gestern hätte er noch jedem einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt, der etwas derartiges behauptete. Doch heute hatte er den ganzen Tag einen völlig anderen Draco kennen gelernt und das verunsicherte ihn.

Draco sah ihn an, er nickte. "Ist schon okay Harry." #nein! das ist es nicht! denk nur an die letzte Nacht! das meinst du nicht ernst! sag ihm, was er dir bedeutet!# "Ich hatte noch nicht die Gelegenheit, dir das zusagen, aber die letzte Nacht, sie war wunderschön!"  
Eine Träne fand ihren Weg aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen seine Wange hinab, aber er lächelte, so als wüsste er, dass etwas zu Ende geht, etwas wunderschön nicht wiederholt werden wird. Aber es war auch ein Lächeln ohne Reue, aufrichtig und auch dankbar.

„Hey, schon gut!" Harry richtete sich wieder auf und strich ihm zögerlich über den Rücken. „Weist du, das geht alles ein bisschen schnell für mich. Ich weiß nicht, was letzte Nacht passiert ist, aber ich weiß jetzt, das du es ernst meinst. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich fühle, aber so wie du jetzt bist, ist es kein Hass. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich dich das frage, aber wen du möchtest könnten wir doch probieren Freunde zu werden und ich möchte gerne wissen, was ich dir gestern alles gesagt habe. Dann sehen wir weiter, ok?"

"Ist das dein Ernst?", der Blonde sah seinen Gegenüber hoffnungsvoll an.

„Ist es. Aber erst will ich wissen, was genau ich gesagt habe. Ach ja, und du solltest deine Hand untersuchen lassen."

"Nicht nötig, da wird schon nichts sein.", Draco grinste schief, "aber zu letzter Nacht, du hast ne Menge erzählt. Am besten fangen wir vorne an. Kannst du dich noch grob an die Fete erinnern? Oder anders, was ist das Letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst? Das hab ich dich zwar heut morgen auch schon gefragt, aber du hast mir ja immer noch keine Antwort gegeben."

„Hm." Nachdenklich sah Harry Draco eine Weile an. „Das letzte war- ach Herje!" „Was?" „Na ja, das letzte war, dass wir uns geküsst haben. Komisch, das fällt mir erst jetzt wieder ein. Seine Augen wurden groß.. „Dieser Kuss war- nun ja- intensiv." Meinte er stockend und eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht.

Draco grinste leicht bei der Erinnerung: "Ja, so hat es angefangen.. und ja, er war intensiv. sagen wir es so es hat lange gedauert, bis wir uns wieder von einander gelöst haben. ich glaub alle Leute haben erwartet, dass wir uns dann gleich an die Gurgel springen, irgendwie haben wir das ja dann auch getan..." auch Draco überzog ein roter Schimmer bei diesen Worten, aber er lächelte.

„Sag mal wer- ähm ich meine-" Harry lief tiefrot an und stammelte noch eine Weile, bis Draco endlich verstanden hatte, worauf er hinaus wollte. „Du meinst wer oben gelegen hat?" Harry nickte und auch Dracos Rotschimmer vertiefte sich.

"Ähm naja, sieh es so, wir haben beide mal obengelegen.", Draco sah beschämt zu Boden. was würde Harry nun zu dieser neuen Information sagen?

Erstaunt sah Harry den Slytherin an. „Malfoy, ich muss sagen, du erstaunst mich heute immer wieder. Hätte gedacht, dass du alleine oben gelegen hast. Immerhin kann ich mich betrunken nicht wirklich gut wehren. Aber weiter. Habe ich dir irgendwas wichtiges gesagt? Etwas das unser Verhältnis´, wie auch immer das aussieht, betrifft?"

Draco überlegte einige Sekunden, in denen er seine angeschlagene Hand massierte, die jetzt doch recht farbenfroh und geschwollen aussah. "Ehrlich gesagt, über unser "Verhältnis" hast du eigentlich gar nicht soviel gesagt, zu mindest anfangs nicht- wir haben viel über die Vergangenheit geredet- wie wir uns gegenüber verhalten haben, aber auch, wie es uns zu hause ergangen ist. Du hast von deinen Verwandten erzählt und dass du es satt hast den ewig berühmten Harry Potter zu spielen..." Draco sah zu Harry hoch, um auf dessen Reaktion zu warten, bevor er weiter erzählen wollte.

Die Reaktion blieb nicht lange aus. Entsetzt weiteten sich seine Augen. Er hatte einem Malfoy von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt? Da gab es nur eins: NIE WIEDER ALKOHOL! Langsam fasste er sich wieder. „Habe dir von meiner Vergangenheit erzählt und dann mit dir geschlafen oder andersrum?"

Draco sah ihn- mal wieder- einen Moment peinlich berührt an, bevor er antwortete: "Beides!" Auf Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hin lies sich der Slytherinprinz jedoch auch zu einer ausführlicheren Antwort überreden.  
"Wir haben, nachdem wir uns nach dem Kuss regelrecht aus den drei Besen gezerrt und uns den ganzen Weg nach Hogwarts zurück nur angeschrieen. Als wir dann jedoch hier waren, haben wir es kaum noch bis in mein Zimmer geschafft, bevor wir uns die Kleider vom Leib gerissen haben und regelrecht übereinander hergefallen sind." Der Blonde grinste beschämt, "dann haben wir eine ganze Weile nur still dagelegen, bevor wir zu Sprechen angefangen haben, tja und dann haben wir erzählt und später haben wir noch einmal mit einander geschlafen, jedoch nicht ganz so ungestüm, es war zwar auch leidenschaftlich und intensiv, aber der Vorspann war viel sanfter und zärtlicher... " Draco brach ab und verlor sich einige Sekunden in seinen Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht.

Harry´ s Gesichtsfarbe machte Rons Haaren mal wieder Konkurrenz. „Schon gut, du brauchst es nicht weiter ausführen." Einen Moment sah er nach unten, dabei viel ihm Dracos verletzte Hand wieder ein. „Mist! Du hast doch gesagt, es wäre nicht so schlimm." „Ist es ja auch nicht..." Versuchte Draco zu beschwichtigen. Jetzt hatte er endlich die Gelegenheit mit Harry zu reden und wollte die Zeit auf keinen Fall im Krankenflügel verbringen. Doch Harry war schon aufgesprungen und hielt die Tür auf. „Red keinen Scheiß. Sie sieht aus, als hättest du eine dicke Silikonschicht drum gewickelt und blau angemalt. Wir gehen jetzt zur Pomfrey und basta! Seufzend erhob sich der Slytherin. Harry hatte ja recht, seine Hand tat verflucht weh. Das Harry die Abwechslung ganz recht war um seine Unsicherheit wegen ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht zu überspielen, konnte Draco nur ahnen.

schweigend liefen sie neben einander her zum Krankenflügel. Das vergangene Thema noch einmal aufzugreifen traute sich jedoch keiner der beiden Jungen. Harry schien noch immer leicht verlegen zu sein und Draco schien sich mächtig über seine verletzte Hand zu ärgern, die ihm ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt dazwischen gefunkt hatte.

Doch schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz. Da war eine Sache, die ihm keine Ruhe ließ. „Harry?" „Ja?" „Was ich nicht verstehe: Gestern Nacht warst du so leidenschaftlich-„ Er überging Harrys Räuspern- „Das vor unserem Kuss und den langen Gesprächen nichts da war oder du einfach keine Gefühle registrieren wolltest, ok, aber wie kann es sein, dass du betrunken so viel Liebe zeigst und am morgen da nach, Gedächtnislücke hin oder her, rein gar nichts mehr spürst?"

Harry sah den Slytherin an, er fühlte sich vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen, wie kam der Slytherin dazu, ihm so eine Frage zu stellen?  
Draco sah ihn weiterhin erwartungsvoll an. So ruhig er jedoch nach außen wirkte, umso unruhiger wurde er innerlich. Wollte der Kerl ihm denn vielleicht mal irgendwann antworten, er hatte schließlich nicht den ganzen lieben langen Tag Zeit, nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein doch, aber er hatte die Schnauze einfach gestrichen voll von diesem hin und her Gedruckse...

Er fühlte Wut in sich hochsteigen, die allerdings verschwand, sobald er Harrys Unsicherheit wahrnahm. „Ehrlich, Draco, ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin aufgewacht und hab mich in deinen Armen wiedergefunden. Von da an war einfach alles chaotisch. Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich fühlen oder denken soll."

Draco nickte nur, er hätte am liebsten innerlich aufgeschrieen, das durfte doch alles nicht war sein. Er spürte wir er zitterte vor Enttäuschung, er fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser, auch wenn Harry nicht direkt gesagt hatte, dass er nichts für ihn empfand. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen meinte er nur: "Wir sind da." Und tatsächlich sahen sich die beiden Jungen nun mit der Krankenflügeltür konfrontiert.

„Ok. Jetzt, ich geh jetzt rein, du kannst ruhig in deinen Turm zurück gehen." „Ok. Tschau." Harry drehte sich um und ging, doch im letzten Moment hielt Draco es nicht mehr aus und rief ihm nach. „Harry?" Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich noch einmal um. "Trotzdem Danke. Auch wenn ich enttäuscht bin, die Nacht war wunderschön und vielleicht wird ja doch noch mehr aus uns." Harry sah in die hoffnungsvollen grauen Augen und obwohl er es heute morgen noch nicht für möglich gehalten hätte, lächelte er dem Slytherin zu. „Ja vielleicht." Mit diesem Zugeständnis verließ er hastig den Krankenflügel.

Draco sah ihm einen Moment stumm nach, bevor er ihn Madam Pomfrey in die Wirklichkeit zurück beförderte. „Also wirklich Mister Malfoy, was haben sie nur schon wieder angestellt, sagen sie nicht, sie haben sich schon wieder mit Mister Potter angelegt.." Die Krankenschwester schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Nein", hörte man Dracos leise Stimme, „er ist zwar indirekt Schuld, aber ich habe mich nicht mit Harry angelegt.."

Nur langsam, während ihn Madam Pomfrey auf eine Liege manövrierte, drang die Bedeutung Harrys Worte zu ihm durch. #Vielleicht.# Vielleicht würde mehr aus ihnen werden. In dem Blonden entbrannte ein Kampf. Einerseits wollte er sich freuen, dass ihm der Gryffindor eine Chance eingeräumt hatte. Andererseits fragte er sich auch wie das plötzlich sein konnte, wo er heute Morgen doch noch absolut entsetzt über ihre gemeinsame Nacht gewesen war. Hatte Harry seine Gefühle bis jetzt nur erfolgreich verdrängt oder handelte er nur aus Mitleid, weil er sein Gespräch mit Blaise mitbekommen hatte? Draco wusste es nicht. Doch wie sollte er herausfinden, was Harry wirklich für ihn empfand?

Er erinnerte sich an den Plan, den er gemeinsam mit Harrys besten Freunden entwickelt hatte. am besten würde er Gra... moment, sollte er sie jetzt Granger oder Hermine nennen! am besten würde er Hermine noch einmal aufsuchen, um sie nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen. Oder sollte er vorher noch mit Blaise reden. wo war dieser eigentlich? wie auf Kommando wurde die Tür des Krankensaals aufgerissen und Blaise stürmte herein.  
"Dray du.. was zum Teufel machst du hier, solltest du dir nicht einen Plan zurechtlegen, wie du Potter flachlegen kannst!" Er kam drohend auf den, auf dem Bett sitzenden, Schwerverliebten zu und griff nach dessen Handgelenk, um ihm hochzuziehen. "Aah!", der Blonde schrie, vor mit Schmerzen verzerrtem Gesicht, auf. Zu allem Überfluss betrat jetzt auch Madam Pomfrey wieder die Bildfläche, als sie, mit zahlreichen Tränken und Tinkturen für ihren Patienten, den Raum betrat. "Mister Zabini, was erlauben sie sich eigentlich! Wie können sie es wagen!" Drohend ging sie zwei Schritte auf Blaise zu. Dieser grinste seinem Freund zu murmelte "ich warte dann draußen auf dich." und floh vor der schnaubenden Krankenschwester.

Nach einer halben Stund konnte Draco den Krankenflügel endlich wieder mit nahezu geheilter Hand verlassen. „Da bist du ja endlich! Also was ist jetzt mit deinem Plan? Ach komm schon, gib mir wenigstens einen Tipp." Der Blonde grinste. „Nicht´ s da, Blaise. Ich gehe zu Hermine und du... ." Weiter kam er nicht, sein Zimmernachbar unterbrach ihn lebhaft und fröhlich. „Na, das trifft sich doch! Ich werde dich begleiten, wollte sowieso mal einen näheren Blick auf Granger werfen. Na los, worauf wartest du noch?" Ehe Draco protestieren konnte, war der Schwarzhaarige bereits um die nächste Ecke verschwunden und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seufzend hinter her zu laufen.

"Zabini, jetzt halt an, ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir zu Hermine gehen, sondern dass ich zu ihr gehe, denn das ist ganz allein meine Sache! "Draco sah ihn an, seine Augen wurden ein wenig größer, "außerdem: was willst du von ihr!"

Doch das einzige, was er erntete war ein breites grinsen. „Es steht mir immer noch zu, hinzugehen wohin ich will. Aber ein Angebot: „Sag du mir, was du für einen Plan für Harry hast und ich sage dir, was ich von Granger will."

Draco überlegte kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, er würde schon noch an seine gewünschte Information kommen, nicht umsonst hatte er noch eine Flasche Feuerwhisky bei sich im Zimmer herumstehen, gut versteckt vor seinem Kumpel und Blaise war ohnehin so gesprächig, dass Draco sich keine Sorgen machte, dass der andere es ihm spätestens in zwei Tagen erzählen würde, und Draco konnte sehr geduldig sein...

„Nein, lass mal, ich will es gar nicht wissen, mein armes Hirn ist schon geplagt genug. Aber wenn du unbedingt mit zu Hermine willst, dann komm!" Damit schritt nun diesmal er vor in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

Blaise sah ihm zweifelnd hinterher, so schnell lies Draco sich normalerweise nicht abwimmeln, er sollte sich wohl mal ernsthaft mit Potter unterhalten, was der aus Draco gemacht hat war ja geradezu unheimlich.

Doch dann grinste er. Nun, wenn nicht aus Draco, dann würde er eben aus Granger herausbekommen, was der Blonde vor hatte. So holte er Draco auf und gemeinsam warteten sie vor dem Bild der fetten Dame, bis ein Gryffindor herauskommen würde. Sie warteten... und warteten... .

sie wollten ihr unterfangen schon fast aufgeben, als das Portraitloch schließlich doch aufklappte und ein schwarzer Haarschopf erschien.  
Dieser drehte sich gerade noch mal wutschnaubend in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraums und rief: "Das ist allein meine Sache und ich finde es absolut hinterhältig von euch. wie oft soll ich es noch sagen, Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder fühlen soll!"  
damit drehte er sich um und lief, ohne die beiden Slytherins zu beachten davon.  
"Uhh, dein Schätzchen ist aber schlecht gelaunt, was hast du bloß mit ihm gemacht?", stichelte Blaise.

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Zabini! Komm lieber, sonst schlägt es wieder zu." Damit stieg Draco durch das Portrait und Blaise beeilte sich nachzukommen.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten wandten sich sofort alle Blicke in ihre Richtung und als man die beiden Slytherins erkannt hatte wurde es verdächtig still im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Nur Hermine und Ron gifteten sich gegenseitig an. Als Hermine die beiden dann wahrnahm, kam sie direkt auf sie zu. Erstaunt blieben Dracos Augen an Ron hängen, der in einem der Sessel saß und sich demonstrativ von ihnen abwand, dann ließ sich der Blonde von Hermine wieder mit nach draußen ziehen. „Was ist denn mit Ron los? Vorhin war er noch nett, und jetzt versucht er mich mit seinen Blicken schon wieder umzubringen. Ihr Gryffindors neigt wirklich zu Stimmungsschwankungen, oder?" Hermine schaute Draco an und seufzte. „Wir hatten gerade mal wieder eine Auseinandersetzung mit Harry, weil wir uns mit dir unterhalten haben und jetzt ist Ron der Meinung, er habe ja irgendwie Recht und du würdest nur versuchen, einen Keil zwischen ihm und Harry zu treiben." Die drei gingen die Treppe nach unten in Richtung Ausgang und Draco fragte sich, ob er Harrys Freunde nicht aus der Sache hätte rauslassen sollen. Immerhin schien der Schwarzhaarige jetzt zu denken, er wolle sie gegen ihn aufhetzen.

Hermine schien seine Gedanken zu erraten: "nein, wir wissen alle, dass du das nicht willst Draco, komm jetzt bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken, Harry und Ron sind nun mal, naja, sie sind halt Männer!"  
Draco sah sie an: "Soll das heißen, dass ich kein Mann bin!" Blasie fing lauthals zu lachen an.

„Krieg dich ein, Zabini. Aber ernsthaft. Eben, bevor wir in den Krankenflügel gegangen sind, weil ich mir meine Hand- ähm- verletzt habe, hat Harry uns sogar eine Chance eingeräumt. Und wir haben ganz ruhig miteinander geredet. Warum ist er dann gerade schon wieder ausgerastet und hat sogar Ron bewusst oder unbewusst davon überzeugt, dass ich es nicht ernst meine, obwohl er mir doch eigentlich glaubt? Über was genau habt ihr eben gestritten?"

"Tja, so genau weiß ich das selbst auch nicht.. es war total komisch, Harry kam herein und hat sich einfach nur zu uns gesetzt, er war total in Gedanken und hat irgendwas gemurmelt von 2 Chance usw. also wenn du mich fragst, würd ich sagen, er weiß nicht so ganz wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen soll, außerdem hat er Zweifel, weil ihr so viel gestritten habt und so, und wahrscheinlich ist er sich selbst noch nicht ganz im klaren darüber, was er eigentlich will. in solchen Sachen ist er ein Meister des Verdrängens!", Hermine beendete ihren Vortrag und sah die beiden Slytherins abwartend an.

„Aha. Er hat also gemurmelt und ist sich nicht sicher. Damit hast du mir aber noch nicht beantwortet, warum er so ausgerastet ist. Und sag mir nicht, du hast es vergessen. Oder verdrängt ihr Gryffindors immer alles, an was ihr euch lieber nicht mehr erinnern wollt?" Nein wirklich, Draco konnte das Wort vergessen langsam nicht mehr hören!

Blaise sah abwechselnd von einem zum andern. das war wirklich zu lustig.. Draco und Hermine... und Draco wurde von Harry eindeutig mehr beeinflusst, als dieser zugeben wollte. Draco war einfach nur genail, wenn ihn etwas ärgerte, und wenn er dann auch noch verliebt war, ah, das konnte gefährlich werden. trotz dieser Gefahr, musste Blaise an diesem Tag mal wieder über seinen besten Freund lachen.

„Was gibt's da zu lachen Blaise? Und Hermine, sag endlich, was los war! Warum ist Harry ausgerastet und was hatte das mit Ron zu tun? Und weich mir nicht wieder aus!" Ärgerlich baute er sich vor Hermine auf, die ihn musterte und schließlich seufzte. Er würde es sowieso erfahren, warum also nicht von ihr?

Doch bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte stürmte Ron auf sie zu: "Hermine, dass ist eine Sache zwischen uns und Harry, lass Malfoy da raus, der hat genug Ärger gemacht." Hermine sah ihn wütend an: "Oh nein Ronald Weasley, das ist eine Sache zwischen Harry und Draco, in die du dich überhaupt nicht einzumischen hast!", die braunen Augen der Gryffindor blitzten zornig, dann wandte sie sich zu Draco.

„Also gut. Fred und George haben mitbekommen, wie Harry deinen Namen gemurmelt hat. Das war übrigens das erste mal, das sich die Zwei richtig mit Harry gestritten haben. Ich wollte eigentlich nur vermitteln, weil sich die Wogen zwischen George, Fred und Harry hochgeschaukelt haben. Erst sind die Zwillinge sauer geworden, weil Harry positiv über dich geredet hat, dann wollte ich vermitteln, Ron hat mir beigestanden und meinte auch, du hättest dich eigentlich nett angehört und all die Gemeinheiten gegen Harrys Eltern nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Zja. Bei dem Wort Eltern hat wohl etwas in Harry klick gemacht und er war wieder auf Georges und Freds Seite und das scheint Rons Meinung auch wieder geändert zu haben, worüber wir beide uns schließlich gestritten haben. Aber das hast du ja gesehen, als du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamst. Alles weitere erklärt dir Ron sicher gerne." Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, drehte sich die Braunhaarige wieder Ron zu.

Draco starrte erst Hermine, dann Ron fassungslos an, waren Gryffindors wirklich so kompliziert und schwierig? Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein... Ron starrte wütend zu Draco zurück, bevor er trotzig antwortete: „Dem erklär ich gar nichts! Warum machst dus nicht selbst, wenn du sowieso der Ansicht bist, dass du ihm jetzt all unsere Geheimnisse anvertrauen kannst!"  
„Du bist so ein Kleinkind Ron! Außerdem vertrau ich ihm nicht alle unsere Geheimnisse an, aber es geht hier nun mal um Harry und du weißt ganz genau, dass Harry ihn mag und...", entsetzt schlug sich die Braunhaarige die Hand vor den Mund, jetzt hatte sie eindeutig mehr gesagt, als sie sagen wollte. Dracos Kopf war nach oben geschossen, Harry mochte ihn!

„Sag das noch mal!" Ähm- na ja, ja, er mag dich. Sonst hätte er dir auch keine Chance eingeräumt. Er mag durcheinander sein, aber wenn er sich erst mal entschieden hat, dann- weiter kam sie nicht. „Ich muss noch was vorbereiten." Damit war der Blonde verschwunden. Harry mochte ihn wirklich? Nun, wenn das so war, würde er seine Entscheidung eben ein wenig beschleunigen und seinen Plan von heute Morgen in die Tat umsetzen... .

"Ähm, Hermine?", Blaise sah unsicher zu der Gryffindor, "du weißt nicht, was Draco vorhat... nicht dass er etwas dummes begeht...´das kann er nämlich ziemlich gut..."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort. Aber vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach machen lassen. Harry wird es ihm schon zeigen, wenn ihm seine Aktion nicht passt. Oder was meinst du?" Fragend schaut die Braunhaarige zu dem Slytherin.

"wenn du meinst, aber du musst auch nicht mit ihm in einem Zimmer wohnen, wenn Harry ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt. und ich will eigentlich nicht ständig in Angst und Schrecken leben, dass er jede Minute auf mich losgehen könnte. ich weiß ja nicht, ob Harry da pflegeleichter ist, aber wenn Draco etwas vermasselt, dann hat das sicher auch Auswirkungen auf ihn. und ich möchte mir nicht den ganzen tag Vorwürfe anhören müssen, von wegen: warum hast du mich nicht zurück gehalten."

„Nun, Harry ist nicht gerade pflegeleicht, aber er wird ihm schon keine Abfuhr erteilen." Einen Moment schaute sie in die Augen des Slytherins. „Das hoffe ich zumindest." Ergänzte sie etwas unsicherer.  
Während Blaise skeptisch eine Augenbraue hob, war Draco damit beschäftigt, an seinem Vorhaben für den nächsten Tag zu feilen.

Er musste unbedingt sicher gehen, dass alles klappte, hoffentlich machten ihm weder Blaise neugierige Nase, noch Weasleys Gejammer keinen Strich durch die Rechnung. Harry musste ihm unbedingt zuhören, er musste ihm unbedingt glauben, er musste einfach, er konnte doch nicht einfach alles wegschmeißen, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, auch wenn es nur eine Nacht gewesen war, nur wegen seinem dummen verdammten Gryffindor Stolz. er war schließlich auch bereit dazu seinen Slytherin Stolz zu verletzen...

... Und das vor der ganzen Schule zu zeigen- oder zumindest vor einem Teil. Hm, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, vielleicht wäre es gar nicht schlecht, es nur vor einem kleinen Teil zu tun. Harry sollte sich ja weder bedrängt noch zu etwas gezwungen fühlen. So gesehen war gar nicht mal der Beweis, etwas vor anderen zu tun am wichtigsten, sondern nur, dass Harry verstand, was Draco die letzte Nacht gefühlt hatte und was er noch immer fühlte. Entschlossen öffnete er eine kleine Truhe neben seinem Bett und nahm einen kleinen Kristall daraus hervor. Fast schon zärtlich strich er darüber, während sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich.

es hatte ein mal eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte er sich geschworen, diesen Kristall nie herzugeben und wenn, dann nur einer ganz besonderen Person... es schien ihm, als sei nun die Zeit gekommen ihn an dieser besonderen Person weiterzugeben...

Dabei war ihm gar nicht mal wichtig, das Harry verstand, wie Wertvoll dieses Geschenk eigentlich war, sondern einfach nur, dass er aus Dracos Sicht sehen konnte, mit wie viel Gefühl der gestrige Abend wirklich verbunden gewesen war. Vorsichtig bettete der Slytherin den Kristall in eine kleine Samtschachtel, dann ging er ins Bad, wusch sich, zog sich um, putzte die Zähne und verschwand schließlich nach diesem nervenaufreibenden Tag unter der weichen Bettdecke.

Blaise kam ein paar Minuten später, äußert unzufrieden, da er immer noch nicht wusste, was Draco plante. aber Hermine hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie zwar nachhelfen können bei den beiden, aber dass dies nur Harry und Draco etwas anging und sie den Schicksal nun ihren Lauf lassen müssten, darauf hin hatte er sie nur schief angesehen und gefragt, seit wann sie einer Meinung mit Trelawney wäre? darauf hatte er sich einen düsteren Blick und spielerischen Schlag eingefangen. gedankenverloren rieb er sich den Arm wo die Gryffindor ihn geschlagen hatte.

Bald darauf hatte sich der Slytherin verabschiedet, war in sein eigenes Reich zurück gekehrt und hatte reichlich aufgewühlte Gryffindors hinterlassen.  
Während der Schwarzhaarige sich in sein Bett legte und langsam ins Reich der Träume abdriftete, hatte Harry sich beruhigt und war wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gegangen, um noch ein letztes mal an diesem Abend, und diesmal ganz in Ruhe, mit Hermine und Ron zu reden. Er hatte ihnen deutlich gesagt, dass er einfach verwirrt war, Ruhe brauchte und sie alles nur noch komplizierter machen würden, wenn sie sich in diese Sache auch noch einmischten.  
So verblieben sie schließlich auch.  
Ein aufregender und anstrengender Tag ging dem Ende zu und Harry konnte sich endlich seinem Wohlverdienten Schlaf hingeben.

Jedoch war er sich am nächsten Tag nicht ganz so sicher, ob es ein angenehmer Schlaf gewesen war. Hatten seine Träume doch ausschließlich von ein und der selben Person gehandelt. Immer wieder war Draco erschienen, mal hatten sie einfach nur dagesessen und sich tief in die Augen gesehen, ein anderes mal einfach nur geredet und andere wiederum waren einfach nicht jugendfrei gewesen...

Und das war es, was ihn am meisten beunruhigte. Nicht, dass ein bisschen Handarbeit am Morgen schlimm gewesen wäre, aber dieses Magenflirren und unbekannte sehnen, nach dem Blonden Slytherin verunsicherten ihn. So entschied er sich für eine kalte Dusche und versuchte, den Kopf wenigstens etwas freier zu bekommen.

Die Tatsächliche Wirkung dieser Dusche endete jedoch gar nicht in dem Sinne abkühlen, eher hatte er sich, nachdem er die Badezimmertür abgeschlossen und sich in seine Privatsphäre zurückgezogen hatte, ganz den Gedanken an Draco hingegeben und war nun ein wenig erhitzt und atemlos, als er an die Wand gelehnt da saß und das kalte Wasser seinen Rücken bearbeitete.

Arbeiten tat es an diesem morgen auch in Draco. Was er vorhatte war riskant, er würde sich dem Anderen damit vollständig offenbaren. Andererseits- er wollte Harry zurück und das war seine Chance. Also wartete er beim Frühstück ungeduldig auf Harry und ging lächelnd zu ihm, als er ihn endlich erspähte. Einen Moment schauten sie sich in die Augen, dann griff Draco nach seiner Hand und legte die Samtschachtel vorsichtig hinein.

„Nimm ihn fest in beide Hände und denk an mich." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden, war er auch schon aus der Halle verschwunden.

Harry starrte perplex hinter Draco her bevor seine Augen auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand fielen... das Murmeln und Flüstern um ihn herum registrierte er nicht. Ohne noch weiter an frühstücken zu denken drehte er sich um und ging langsam aus der Halle, immer noch Dracos nervöses lächeln vor sich sehend. Was er ihm wohl gerade gegeben hatte!

Gedankenverloren lief er den Weg rauf in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, entschied sich dan anders, machte kehrt und begab sich dann in Richtung Astronomieturm, die silberblonde, nervös lächelnde Gestalt, die ihn beobachtete bemerkte er nicht.

Gedankenverloren ließ er sich auf dem Boden nieder, lehnte sich gegen sie Mauer und öffnete vorsichtig die Samtschachtel- und ihm stockte der Atem. Vorsichtig, ja fast ehrfürchtig, nahm er den Kristall heraus.

„Wunderschön." Entfuhr es ihm. Dann tat er, was Draco ihm gesagt hatte, schloss beide Hände darum und dachte fest an Draco, was ihm alles andere als schwer viel. Doch darüber sollte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen.

Und ihm blieb auch keine Zeit dazu, denn es war, als würde er in den Kristall hinein gezogen werden. Er kannte dieses Gefühl und kurz beschlich ihm der Verdacht, dass dies hier eine Art Denkarium war.

Das er damit nicht ganz richtig lag, merkte er, als in seinem Kopf Gedanken erschallen, die mit Sicherheit nicht ihm gehörten. Und doch ähnelte es seinen früheren Erlebnissen, denn er konnte Draco und sich dabei zusehen, wie sie miteinander knutschten und mehr nach Hogwarts taumelten, als gingen.

Gedanken und Gefühle rasten durch seinen Körper, raubten ihm den Atem, während er nur dastand und sich und Draco dabei beobachtete, wie sie einander zulächelten, sich in den Arm nahmen, einander streichelten, küssten undvoller Zärtlichkeit liebten.

Er war unbeschreiblich, er war so gefesselt von alledem, dass er nicht mal wusste was er selbst dachte und welche Gedanken zu Dracos Erinnerungen gehörten. er durchlebte nocheinmal die schönste Nacht seines Lebens und diesmal war er sich sicher, so schnell würde er sie nicht vergessen.

Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter,

Tränen der Erleichterung, dass es kein Fehler war, den er begangen hatte, dass er es genossen hatte.

Tränen der Freude und der Erkenntnisüber ein paar wundervolle Stunden mit einem Menschen der ihn liebte, den er liebte.

Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung, dass er sich Draco gegenüber so unfair verhalten hatte nach diesen Stunden, dass er Dracos Worten hatte keinen Glauben schenken wollen, dass er dachte Draco für immer verloren zu haben, weil er ihn zurückgewiesen hatte.

Freundschaft. Er hatte ihm Freundschaft angeboten. Doch wie konnte er das jetzt noch tun? Wie sollte er nach dem was er gesehen hatte NUR ein freund für Draco sein? Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Tränen nasses Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Verzeih! Hauchte er ins Nichts.

Die Emotionen brachen nur so über ihn herein, Verzweiflung, Wut auf sich selbst, aber am heftigsten dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl einer nie gekannten Liebe, welche er für Draco empfand. Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen, wie sollte er Draco gegenüber treten, was fühlte Draco ihm gegenüber, gab es vielleicht doch noch eine Chance für sie beide? Er konnte es nur hoffen.

Andererseits hatte Draco ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht. Er musste einfach noch Hoffnung haben, ihn noch wollen.

Er hatte doch gewollt, dass Harry durch dieses Geschemk erfuhr, was diese Nacht für ihn, sie beide, bedeutet hatte. Das es kein Fehler gewesen war, nichts wofür er sich schämen müsste, dass Draco ihn nicht damit aufziehen würde...

Langsam rappelte er sich auf. Er musste den Blonden einfach finden und ihm sagen, wie er empfand, dass er ihn wollte, mit Haut und Haaren, nicht nur als Freund. Energisch wischte er sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Weg, der ihn als erstes zu seinem Tarnumhang und dann hinunter, in die Slytheringemächer führte

Während Harry den Blonden suchte, saß eben dieser fern ab vom Schloß am See und versuchte sich der wahren Bedeutung seiner Gefühle für Harry klar zu werden. Was war wenn Harry nicht begriff, wie ernst er es meinte, wenn Harry nicht verstand, was diese Nacht in ihm ausgelöst hatte? Klar, er selbst hatte ihm die Freundschaft angeboten, aber konnte er wirklich mit einer einfachen Freundschaft leben, wo er doch Tag und Nacht, Stunde für Stunde, Minute um Minute an Harry dachte?

Mit Hilfe des Tarnumhangs und viel Geduld, schlich er sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem er wartete, bis Draco wieder hineinkommen würde. Bilder rasten durch seinen Kopf. Er konnte nur hoffen, das Draco ihn noch immer wollte.

Der Blonde wirkte nachdenklich, schritt ziellos durch den Gemeinschaftsraum um dann umzukehren und wieder durch das Portraitloch zu verschwinden.

Fast lautlos folgte er ihm und hatte Glück, erstklässler kamen gerade ziemlich verschreut herein, so dass er genug Zeit hatte, durch das Portrait zu schlüpfen und Draco zu folgen.

Draco lief einige Zeit eben so ziellos durch die Gänge, wie vor wenigen Minuten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, er schien nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen wohin er lief, er wirkte abwesend, so als wandere sein Körper durch Hogwarts, während seine Gedanken irgendwo tief in ihm umher irrten.

In einem kleinen Gang, fasste Harryihn zögernd an der Hand und warf im selben Schritt den Tarnumhang ab. „Draco?" Fragte er leise.

„Harry?", der Blonde sah verwirrt auf, lächelte sanft, als er erkannte, dass es wirklich Harry war, gleichzeitig legte sich jedoch ein trauriger Schatten über seine Augen.

„Hey." Grüßte er leise und erwiderte das sanfte Lächeln. „Ich hab dein Geschenk, ich meine..." Er stockte. „Ich weiß jetzt, was wirklich passiert ist und... ich... alles was ich gesagt habe, in der Nacht, ist war."

Draco sah ihn an, ungläubig, nicht sicher ob er wirklich glauben konnte, was Harry dort gerade gesagt hatte, war es ein Traum?

„Du meinst.. heißt das.. du.. ich.. wir..?"

„Wenn du es noch möchtest?" Zögernd trat er einen Schritt näher und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen, sah in diese faszinierenden Augen.

Draco packte ihn bei den Schultern, schob ihn weit genug von sich um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Du meinst es wirklich ernst? Du tust das jetzt nicht nur… du spielst nicht.. du willst mich wirklich nicht verarschen?"

Ehrlich erwiderte er den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, will ich nicht. Ich habe alles ernst gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Diese Gefühle, die ganze Nacht, es war einfach wunderschön." Gestand er leise.

Draco sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde die verstrich, wurde er sicherer das Harry es wirklich ernst meinte, ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen und wurde langsam immer breiter, ein Lächeln, welches auch seine Augen erfasste.

Sehr zärtlich und weich küsste er ihn erneut, kraulte ihn im Nacken und sah ihm dann erneut in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich, Draco und ich will es nie, nie wieder vergessen."

„Keine Sorge, dafür werde ich schon sorgen."

Er schlang die Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen und platzierte einen hauchzarten Kuss auf seine Lippen, bevor er sanft die Nase seines Gegenübers anstupste.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr." Flüsterte er Harry ins Ohr.

Zärtlich und erleichternd lächelnd, nahm Harry Dracos Hand in seine und legte den Tarnumhang um sie beide. So entschwanden die zwei Jungen gemeinsam ins Nichts, um ihre gemeinsamen Erinnerungen aufzufrischen und sich der Leidenschaft und Liebe hin zu geben, die nun endlich für beide Wirklichkeit zu werden schien.

ENDE


End file.
